Chuko Naruto 4
by LolaTheSa
Summary: Hinata finds out a lot of other hyuuga women like Naruto just as much as she does, what takes will be a sweet\weird surprise for naruto, NaurtoXhyuuga women, there will be 10 plus hinata, so 11. Come and find out what happens. Three shot
1. Chapter 1

**Here is Naruto Chuko 4.**

**I am not putting a warning in this one, well yes i am, if you don't like forced intercourse, turn back now, especially if you don't like the girl doing the forcing.**

**Now this one should be more enjoyable.**

**It is naruto and hyuuga females, hanabi and hinata included.**

**Also, doesn't follow canon, that's if you were wondering.**

**And i am probably going to write an aftermath fic of this. If people like this one, i will write it!**

**This is a two shot.**

**LolaTheSa doesn't own naruto, obviously.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Hinata sighed happily as she walked out of the Hyuuga main house.

She had grown enormously since she graduated, she also had her confidence grow, that increase in her made her more bold, only slightly, that slight increase was all she needed to approach her Naruto, she and him grew 'very' close, she only needed an extra push to tell him she loved him, she also had grown stronger, she surpassed even Neji much to the prodigy's surprise and happiness, her sister no longer beat her in spars, well, she did always take it easy on her little sister, but now she swats her little sister like a fly, she earned her fathers respect, not that it took much, and that's all thanks to Naruto! the way he rubbed off on her made her strive to be just like him, and possibly even better!

She sighed as she was about turn a corner to go to the main entrance.

"So are we going to do this" she heard a female say, she stopped instantly.

"Yes, that boy is one nice piece of meat" a woman whose voiced she recognized said in a suggestive tone, "And besides, since when did she reserve rights to him" the woman added, that got Hinata's full attention as she continued spy on the conversation.

"Bu-but neesama likes him" she heard a very familiar voice say.

'What could my sister and the others be talking about' Hinata thought with a frown as she listened closely.

"Tsh, doesn't matter, she hasn't claimed the boy yet" she heard the woman say.

"Nensho san, don't you think you are being mean to Hinata sama" she heard another say.

Hinata frowned, they were talking about her, and a 'guy' who she hasn't 'claimed' yet, she pondered that her head for a second before her eyes widened, 'Why are they talking about Naruto kun' she thought with anger as her bakugan activated, the veins around her eyes bulging intensely. She also knew who Nensho was, she is an eighteen year old main branch family member and use to always tease her about her attraction to Naruto, her and the girl are good friends, or so that is what Hinata believed.

"Probably," she heard Nensho answer, "Just look at it as this" she heard Nensho say softly, "We, are just preparing Naruto kun for Hinata sama" she finished confidently.

That confirmed that they were talking about Hinata's man, and that also was the last straw, Hinata immediately stormed around the corner, her bakugan's activated, her eyes narrowed, her veins bulging out aggressively, she looked like a hyuuga about to kill with ruthless aggression.

All the women heads snapped toward where they sensed someone coming, their eyes went wide as they saw an infuriated Heiress.

Hinata stood there in front of the woman, Hinata looked at each and everyone of the women present, she glared harder once she saw that there were ten of them, she knew six of them personally.

"Hinata sama" a girl who didn't even look older then Hinata yelped out.

Hinata glare snapped to the girl, "Emi san" Hinata growled out.

"What are you doing here Hinata sama" Nensho asked innocently, successfully getting Hinata's attention.

Hinata snarled at Nensho as she answered, "well, here i was going to meet 'MY', Naruto kun" she growled making the women shiver, none of them have never seen a pissed Hinata, "when i stumble on the most absurdest of conversation" she continued while sending glares at all the woman or tried to, she ended up looking like a wild dog looking for pray, but couldn't really decide what to go for. "I hear that you hussies plan on taking my Naruto kun away from me" she finished with howl as she got in a juken fighting stance, "over my dead body"

Nensho put her hands up in defense, and so did the others, "You got the wrong idea Hinata sama" Nensho said honestly.

Hinata raised an eyebrow while still in her fighting stance.

Nensho sighed, she slumped her shoulders in defeat, "You see Hinata sama" she started, Hinata noticing all the women present had soft faces, and were looking at her with sadness made her relent in her stance, she looked at her sister Hanabi who looked close to tears, a confused look spread across her face before she brought her attention back to Nensho, "Hinata sama" Nensho choked out, she then cleared her throat, "We um, kind of like Naruto kun too" she said seriously while dropping her shoulders in defeat.

Hinata's eyes widen as she looked at each girl present, her mouth hung agape, her eyes traveled to Hanabi who didn't dare to look at her, her eyes then went to Emi, the girl looked like the old hinata, she was pressing her fingers together while looking at the ground with an intense blush, she then looked at another familiar face, a girl called Aiko who was her age and was in the branch family, and her oldest and first friend ever in her clan, the girl was near tears, Hinata after looking at the rest of the women whom she knew, except one of them, her eyes finally went to Nansho, the girl was looking at hinata seriously.

Hinata cleared her thought, her bakugan deactivated, her face completely said she was lost and confused, "Since... when" she finally asked hoarsely.

Nensho answered quickly, "Well... most of us started to like him the same time you started liking" she said, Hinata was at a lost of words, this was completely unexpected, "But we all knew you liked him first, and that you know him better then any of us, so we just backed off of him" she continued with a sigh, "But you see we couldn't just not give up our feelings" she started as she looked Hinata in the eyes with a smiled, "So we are going to take him and make sure he knew what he was ready for when he got to you hinata sama" she finished.

Hinata coughed comically at what she just heard, "Y-you were -g-going to rape n-naruto" she said awkwardly.

Nensho nodded, "Yes, but it's not were, we still are" she clarified\corrected.

Hinata face frowned, her eyes hardened, "No you're not" she said seriously, "I won't allow it" she finished in a deadly tone.

"But hinata, that is where you are wrong" Nensho said sweetly, Hinata glared at her, "You see, you are coming too" she added.

Hinata did a double take, "Wha-whaa" she yelped out.

"Look at it this way Hinata chan," Nensho began sweetly, "You'll get to go first and admit your feelings to dear Naruto" She continued as she looked at the women beside her, "Then we'll get our turns of course," she added then looked back to Hinata, "Then you and him can live happily ever after" she finished seriously.

Hinata blinked.

Once.

Twice.

Trice.

Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide.

Nensho frowned at her, "It's a win-win hinata sama, you get your man, we get a piece of him, everyone is happy" she said now smirking, "Including Naruto" she added.

Hinata shook her head at that, she then looked at all the women again, "D-don't any of one hav-have someone already" she asked.

Nensho shook her head, "No, we do not" Nensho said sadly, "Look hinata" she started with a heavy sigh, "If you don't want us to do this, we understand" she said as she looked at the ground, "And we won't" she finished.

Hinata felt her chest tighten as she saw the women grow sad faces, she closed her eyes to contemplate things in her head, they were family, they liked Naruto, she would get to have him first, she would get to confess, this is a one time thing, and this would utterly make Naruto happy.

Hinata opened her eyes, she smiled, "Well i don't why we can't" she said joyfully, she giggled when the other girls looked at her shocked.

Nensho cleared her throat after a long pause, "Why the change of heart Hinata sama" she asked seriously.

Hinata just shrugged, "It's a way for me to confess and to make Naruto happy beyond just words" she said with a nod accepting her own reasoning.

Nensho rose an eyebrow, usually she'd question a person's sanity if they said something like that, but in this case it benefited her and the 'insane' person, so why wouldn't she accept it.

Hinata then walked up to them, "So what's the plan"

* * *

**How was it?**

**Next chapter will be the happiest day in Naruto's life, or luckiest,Or weirdest.**

**I want Hinata to be more like RtN hinata, soooo... that should tell you what to come in the aftermath of this fic, Hinata dominating him. **

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is part 2 of Chuko Naruto 4, this is the prequel to "Naruto Is Mine", it's a NaruHina one shot where Hinata makes Naruto 'hers' only, you'll see why she has to, after you read this. This part 2, there will be a part 3!**

**Next Chuko plot is... plot 7, Kurenai! Than plot 3, Sasuke's frustrated fan girls using naruto, Ino and sakura! then plot 2 which will be the hardest to write, i think, tamari and tayuya. Than i got the unofficial plots that i accepted, One is naruko, than kyuubi.**

**So yup, a lot of work to do. **

**Warning, if you don't like forced intercourse where the male is being 'forced', turn back now. **

**LolaTheSa does not Naruto.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Hinata didn't like the plan, don't get her wrong, it was a simply plan, and she had no doubts about it 'not' working, and she definitely had no doubts Naruto wouldn't like it. But the plan was just so... thought out, it had no flaws, it was as if it had been planned for a while.

The plan, it was simply, catch Naruto heading back home from his daily work out routine, the road they were planning to catch him on is least active, so there wasn't a chance of them being caught, Nensho would sneak up on the unsuspecting jinjuriki and juken in the back of the neck, effectively knocking him out for a while, that would give them time to carry his unconscious body back to Nensho's 'private place', where they would bind him done, and wait till he awoke, and then their 'fun' would begin.

So yes, Hinata knew the plan was going to work, no doubts about that, but it just, Nensho seemed to know Naurto's daily activities and everything he does on his spare, his favorite places, small things he does, she knew. Hinata did not like that, the only one who stalks Naruto is her, and so resulted in her not liking the plan.

Finding someone as attracted to Naruto as her was just not... 'acceptable', she was just being kind to her family because they all seemed to like Naruto like her, she didn't think it was on the same level as her which is love, but they made it known that Naruto was hers after they were done. Now, she is not sure, Nensho's knowledge on Naruto was to surprising, which led Hinata to believe there was no way Nensho was just going to let her be with Naruto.

"Nee-sama" a shy voice said.

Hinata turned toward the voice quickly, she sighed when she saw that it was her younger sister, "Imouto" Hinata responded sweetly while eye smiling at her sister.

"Nensho says we are ready" Hanabi said with a blank face.

Hinata glared at her younger sister, that was something she forgot, her own little sister was attracted to Naruto also, that was just plain wrong, Hinata sighed heavily as she stood, "Ok, lets go then" She said seriously but stopped once she saw the blush on her little sisters face, "What" Hinata asked with furrowed eyebrows.

Hanabi blushed harder while looking at her sisters appearance, "W-why are y-you wearing something so..." she trailed off thinking she got her point across.

Hinata raised an eyebrow, she forgot what she was wearing, she was wearing a very high lavender skirt, barely covered her nether regions, and was only wearing a black bra, did she mentioned she wasn't wearing panties, Realizing how she was dressed, she quickly grabbed her oversize jacket and put it on, zipping it all the way up. She then looked at the still blushing hanabi, "Thank you Imouto, i almost walked out like this" she said sweetly, "I am wearing this to make easy access for Naruto" she continued with a shrug, she then looked at her sister, Hanabi definitely wasn't as developed as she was, that was obvious, the girl was wearing a simply over sized shirt that went down to her knees, Hinata giggled, "I assume you're wearing nothing underneath" she asked with a grin.

Hanabi just grew redder, who knew she would become the 'old Hinata' if her older sister started beating the crap out of her. Hanabi gave a nod. At least she was smart.

"Alright" Hinata yawned out as she stretched her back out, she heard at least 3 bones popping in place, which made her feel less strain. "They are waiting on us, lets go" she said as she followed Hanabi out of her room.

* * *

Hyuuga Compound Entrance.

Nensho groaned as her and the rest of the 'conspirators' waited on Hinata and Hanabi, Nensho knew Hinata wasn't fond of her knowledge on Naruto, hell a five year old with the attention span of a Inuzuka mutt could see that Hinata didn't like her, or rather her plan and her knowledge on Naruto, she didn't know what the heiress personally thought of her, but she could narrow it down to, competition, a threat to 'her' Naruto, or just a 'helping a friend' type thing[which she highly doubts].

Nensho sighed as she straightened out her red silk robe, it has the hyuuga crest on the back, she was wearing nothing underneath, she frowned as she looked down, something she always envied Hinata on was that, the 15 year old had a large chest, and the girl was still growing! she gave a heavy sigh as she brought both hands to grope both of her mounds, she squeezed two times, she glared at her chest, it just wasn't fair, Hinata was beautiful, humble, nice, friendly, has big breast, curvy, long dark blue hair unlike the rest of the hyuuga, who had black hair, and her eyes, they were a darker gray then any of the other hyuuga's, it just was not fair, she was just so perfect.

But Nensho knew she couldn't blame the girl for her advancements, but that didn't mean she couldn't envy her!

"Nensho Nee-chan" a light but sweet voice said, Nensho turned to the voice, she smiled.

"Aimi-chan" Nensho said with a smile as she eyed her twin sister, they wore the same thing, but Aimi silk robe is purple, and her chest is slightly smaller than Nensho, which is hardly noticeable. They both have ponytails, but Nensho keeps hers to the right while her sisters keeps it to the left.

"Are you sure we should do this" she asked seriously, Nensho was surprised to see the other girls eyeing her just like her sister, but she nodded none the less.

"Yes, we all want him" Nensho deadpanned with a smirk, knowing all the women present had the hots for Naruto.

"But Nensho, won't Naruto kun be angry with us after this is done" A new voice asked

Nensho eyes snapped to where she heard the voice, she frowned at the woman she was looking at, the Lady was a branch member, she was beautiful and obviously more developed than her, and seemingly wasn't afraid to show it, if the tight shirt that stopped above her belly button, and high, very high skirt wasn't proof enough, Nensho frowned, honestly, she could see the woman's pink panties, and she was already wet!

Aimi answered for Nensho seeing that her sister was to busy eyeing the woman with disapproval, "No Owari, he won't, at least not when we are done with him" She said with a nod as she looked at Nensho, "Isn't that right Nee-chan" she added eyeing her sister.

Nensho looked at her sister and nodded, "He'll be too happy to be mad at us, then hinata would calm him down either way if her does get mad" She said confidently with a shrug.

The others seemed to accept that as they nodded one by one.

Emi who was clenching her legs together while blushing furiously looked at the ground. Just thinking of Naruto inside her made her insides churn, she herself was wearing less skimpy things, but she still had her attire to where it would be easy access for Naruto, she had on a white baggy long sleeve shirt, and a brown knee length skirt, no panties, she looked like the usual hyuuga, her pitch black hair combed neatly down her back, it was long and straight, she looked at her friend beside her, "Ume, do you think we should do this" she asked softly so only Ume could hear her.

Ume looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "to late to chicken out now Emi chan" Ume said with a frown as she pointed, Emi quickly followed to where she was pointing, she saw Hinata and Hanabi walking toward them. Ume smirked as she saw hinata, knowing the heiress was wearing something skimpy under her large jacket, Ume was not one to be jealous or envy anyone, because she knew that where she lacked in the chest and possibly in the face, she had a nice round ass, unlike most women, she liked having a nice soft big ass, Ume knew that men weren't going to be attracted to her looks, she looked like a Inuzuka in the face, which was not good, almost all hyuuga women have nice round soft faces, full lips, sometimes thin, but her face was pointed, and hard, like a Inuzuka, and her lips were hard and thin, her hair is very dark brown, put into a spikey ponytail.

One would think she could be part Inuzuka, but no, she has hyuuga parents, and she hated dogs, and she had white eyes, or were hyuuga eyes a light gray, she didn't know, did she mention she was a branch family member? it's not really as bad as some people make it, the only downside is the main family could kill them anytime with a mere chakra pulse no matter how strong you were, and they were servants to the main, yea the only downsides.

But all in all she liked herself, she had an ass to die for, only hyuuga that could compete with her ass in the future was probably Hinata, the girl was filling out in all the right places, it just wasn't fair really, look at hanabi, she doesn't look near as good as her sister and probably is never going to!

Ume sighed, she at least new how to show her only asset, she is wearing a tight black tinted mesh shirt, with form fitting, very form fitting shorts, and she wasn't wearing any panties, they hugged her so tight that you could see the outline of her womanhood.

Emi nodded, "I see" she said as Hinata and Hanabi greeted them.

"Took you guys long enough" Nensho said seriously as she looked from Hanabi to Hinata.

Hinata shrugged while she looked at Aimi, "So, are we doing this" she asked as she turned her gaze to Nensho.

Nensho nodded, "Yes, you will still go first" Nensho added as she turned to leave.

Hinata sighed, 'let's get this over with' she thought as she followed Nensho.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he began his travel home, it really has been good for him since the academy days. He has long since dropped his little crush on Sakura, but dropping one problem only brews another it seems, this time he has a 'crush', he doesn't think he should call it that, this girl makes his heart stop more then it did with Sakura, this new 'crush' was on Hinata.

He groaned thinking about the heiress, ever since the end of the chunin exams where he beat Sasuke in the finals to become an official chunin, Hinata has approached him, they were friends already, but seeing he wasn't on team 7 anymore, thanks to his advancement in rank, he had a lot more time to himself, during this time to himself, he did nothing but hang around with hinata, he trained with her showing her all the things he learned from jiraiya and still is, what he hasn't taught her was the summoning, mainly because he did not know how to, her rasengan is a work in progress.

He doesn't remember a time where a girl was as nice to him as Hinata, she never made fun of him, she has never hit him, she treats him with respect and gives him attention whenever he is saying something, and Kami knows, he has much to say, but to his surprise, she took everything he said seriously, she never gave him the 'look' that said, "Yea right". She actually believed in him, so saying he had a crush on her was false, indeed, it was something much more.

Naruto sighed again, if only he could tell her, Uzumaki Naruto was never one to shy away from a challenge, or anything for that matter, so when it came to admitting his feelings to a girl that he possibly had more than a simply crush on, he just couldn't.

He remembers their goodbye 'friendly' hugs, their hugs lasted way more than a friends hug would and their bodies connected too much for it to be friendly, their 'friendly hugs' were romantic embrace, Naruto knew this much, if jiraiya's porn book wasn't proof enough.

Naruto stopped, he looked at the sky, "maybe i'll tell her tomorrow" he asked no one in particular, "maybe when jiraiya comes back, i'll ask him to train Hinata as well" he added with a grin as he started walking again.

Crack

Naruto stopped and turned around, he frowned, he couldn't see anyone, it was late evening, so there was sun still left, but not much of it, just enough light for Naruto to see either way.

Crack

This time Naruto didn't have time to react as he felt something hit him in his neck, he then felt himself fall limply to the ground.

The last thing Naruto saw through his blurry vision was a woman with a robe on.

* * *

"So Hinata, are you going or not" Nensho asked as she cross her arms while looking at the completely naked, tied and gagged Naruto, who was still unconscious.

Hinata was looking at Naruto's soft member[it could have passed for being on hard seeing how big it was already] before she answered, "Not while he is unconscious" she growled out.

As if answering a call, Naruto groaned.

All heads snapped to him, when they saw his eyes flutter open, they knew it was time.

Nensho smiled, she saw naruto look around trying to make out where he was, once he saw her, hinata and the others, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, when he tried to move, he found he could not, when he tried to talk, he found he couldn't, than a breeze blew through the room, he then realized he was naked.

"Naruto kun" Hinata said with a little strain in her voice, his eyes went to her, "I-

Nensho interrupted her quickly, "What Hinata sama is saying Naruto kun" she started and paused as she saw she got hinata and naruto's attention, "You are in for a night of pleasure and joy, tho you might not like it at the start, but you'll come around to it" She finished with a smirk.

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief, were they implying what he thought they were! His other 'head' seemed to know as it sprung alive in all it's glory making some of the woman even more scared, while making others bask in their decision to do this.

Hinata was shocked at how big Naruto was, she herself hasn't seen any mans penis before, but she is sure they aren't suppose to be... that big.. huge.. what ever made sense, Naruto had a monster between his legs. She licked her lips, this seemed to be a plus for her, she never really thought about Naruto's 'penis' size really, but now, she is mad that she didn't and happy she never used her bakugan on him, this was a sweet surprise for her.

Nensho groaned with need, she wasn't surprised at his size, because unlike most Hyuuga who are prudes, she likes to look at whats waiting for her in the bed when she sees a man she likes, even tho she has never saw Naruto hard until now, he was already larger then most mean she has been with, or looked at, and he was only on soft. Aimi was along the same lines as her sister.

Emi couldn't even look at it, she was expecting him to be a reasonable size or smaller, not big enough to where he could swing it and knock someone out with it, she wasn't even sure she could take him.

Owari was twitching with uncontrolled want, the fluids that were visible running down her leg came non stop.

Ume gulped with determined eyes, even eyeing his size did not change her plan on how she was going to take him.

Hanabi swallowed hard, she was having serious second thoughts.

Nensho shook her head and turned to look at the others, "Anyone having second thoughts" she said seriously with a frown, with that she answered the girls call.

Hanabi, and three others were the ones to nod, Nensho wasn't surprised, they were the youngest, "Alright, you may go back, but do not tell anyone, ok" she asked with smile. Hanabi and the other girls who were leaving nodded.

Once they left, Nensho sighed while looking around.

There were only seven of them now, Ume 17, Owari 25, Nensho 18, Hinata 15, Emi 15 , Aimi 18, and a little girl that looked a few years younger than hinata, the girl looked just like hanabi, only she was more developed in the chest area, she was wearing a over sized white dress.

Nensho looked at hinata, "Now that the scary ones are gone, how about we have some fun" she said with a grin, "Hinata" she asked while gesturing for Hinata to go to Naruto.

Hinata nodded while she took off her jacket revealing her skimpy outfit, if Nensho wasn't jealous before, she sure was now, it just wasn't fair! If naruto wasn't fully hard before, he sure was now, his cock twitched aggressively as he saw hinata in her skimpy outfit. then she stepped toward Naruto, once she got to him, she straddled him quickly, Naruto looked at her with serious confused and slight lust filled eyes.

"I am sorry Naruto kun" she said as she grabbed his member, she lined his member up with her wet core, she wanted to get this over with quick, "i love you Naruto kun" she whispered to him as she lowered herself on his large shaft. "I am honored to give you my virginity and be the first to take yours" she continued as she felt his head push her nether lips apart, she moaned, Naruto closed his eyes in pleasure as his cock was being put into it's first ever woman, Hinata stopped, she then took a breath, "And if you can forgive me, i will love to be in a relationship with you after this is done" she said than impaled him deep into herself, she closed her eyes, she bit her lip to try and stop herself from crying out in pain, her virginity was gone just like that and so was Naruto's. But she seriously doubted he felt her pain.

Naurto whipped his head back as his eyes rolled, Hinata being the first girl he has ever been in, he didn't know what to say, she was hot, wet, and tight, all that to mixed together for Naruto mean't extreme pleasure, he felt his cock twitch as a unbearably feeling of pleasure started to build up within him, but the good thing about this feeling was that it felt as if it were building to be released! Right into Hinata.

Nensho smiled at the scene before turning to the others, "So who else is a virgin" she asked with a frown, she wasn't surprised to see Emi and the little girl raise their hand, but was surprised to see Ume not raise hers, she knew the girls 'track record', she looked at the girl questioningly.

Ume catching her gaze shrugged, "I took my own" she said simply, honestly, it wasn't as if she had guys coming to her door screaming to let them fuck her, she didn't look like Owari and didn't have Nensho's charm, so why not pleasure yourself when frustrated? well, you could say she got a little crazy but who can judge her.

Nensho nodded, a little put off by the answer, she turned her gaze to Emi and the little girl as she heard hinata start moaning, she guessed Hinata was over the pain of losing it, "Are you two sure" she asked the two girls.

Emi nodded slowly, "Y-yes, there is no one else i would want to be my first" she said timidly while blushing as she looked at Hinata ride Naruto's dick, if Hinata could take him so easily, she was willing to do it too!

Nensho gave the girl a smile, she then looked at the other girl, "What about you Noa" she asked.

Noa gave a shy grin, she knew she probably was too young for Naruto, and never had a 'real' chance with him, but this was a chance for her to get a piece of him, and for him to get a piece of her. "Yes Nensho san i want to" She answered as they heard both Naruto and Hinata moan while hinata slammed down on him.

Nensho smiled as she resumed watching Naruto and Hinata fuck, since they were virgins, she thought they would end quick, so right now she is surprised at how long they are lasting, she herself couldn't withstand the onslaught of her first 'partner' when he took her virginity, you could call it rape. But she made no attempt to stop him, so she wasn't to surprised how rough he was, of course she didn't stay with him for long, she kept her relationships short and sweet, because if she didn't, the clan would eventually find out. That's also one of the reason she respects Hinata, the girl plans to marry out of the clan[With naruto], thus breaking the cycle of Hyuuga inbreeding which is just plain wrong! If she did, right now, be found out of mating with someone outside of the clan, she would be sealed and threw down to the Branch family to be re educated in the hyuuga way, but that's only if you are found out, most hyuuga secretly find sex partners outside of the clan, nothing serious, just sex. Anything outside of that is prohibited and one has to be careful, so when you are called to get a partner within the clan, usually that partner is a family member, well they are all family, but she means the family with the closest blood to you.

Hinata moan as she felt Naruto hit deep into her, she was riding on him at an insane pace, Naruto saw her right breast slip out of her bra and start bouncing, he was mesmerized by it.

"MMUGHM" he moaned into the gag as he rocked his hips to try and fuck her back anyway he could.

Hinata put both of her hands on his chest, she then started to grind her lower half while clenching her inner walls as tight as she could around him, she heard Naruto moan loudly, that mean't she was doing it right, she kept doing that while looking down at him, "Mmm you like that naruto kun" she asked in a sultry voice which sounded nothing like Hinata, "You like it when i ride this big" she started as she jerked her hips while she sheathed him fully into herself, "Long" she continued while moaning sensually as she felt naruto twitch in her, "Cock of yours Naru Kun~" she sung out as she started bouncing on him again.

Naruto couldn't control himself as he came into her, "RRUUAAGG" Was his war cry like gagged moan as he came into her, his hips grinding forwarded as his climax hit full force.

Hinata eyes closed with bliss as she felt his hot semen shoot deep inside her while she slowed her riding.

"MMmm" he moaned into his gag as he shot some more of his semen into her.

Hinata sheathed him in her tunnels as his member twitched one last time sending another load of hot cum into her.

Naruto slumped, his eyes shut tight as he panted.

Hinata smiled as she slowly rose herself off of him, she felt as if she were becoming empty as his member inch by agonizing inch came out of her, when she finally got off him, she sighed, the soreness was already making an appearance as she stood she then walked and stood by Nensho.

Nensho smirked once she saw Naruto was still hard as a rock, she then looked at Aimi and nodded.

Aimi catching that it was her turn, she dropped her robe revealing her nakedness and quickly walked to Naruto while eyeing his member the whole time, once she stopped in front of him, "We let you and Hinata have your fun, now it is our turn with you" she said as she grabbed his slippery cock, Naruto moaned once she started stroking it slowly, she pumped him faster, she liked the heat he gave off, "We can't have you cumming all over the place and going soft on us Naruto kun so this for the better" she said as she used her free hand to tap the tip of his member sending pink chakra into him, Naruto groaned at the sensation, it wasn't painful, but it wasn't pleasurable either. "Don't worry, this only puts a barrier on your 'release' so no cumming for you" she said simply as she quickly straddled him and impaled herself on him, "KYAAA" she moaned as she grinded her hips on his.

Nensho looked at Hinata who was now watching Naruto with another girl, Nensho looked down and saw his seed mixed with her blood running down her leg, "Hinata sama" she said in a stern tone, Hinata looked at her with narrowed eyebrows, "I assume you took precautions" she said while pointing to the place which drew her attention.

Hinata looking down to where Nensho was pointing, she yelped, she completely forgot he came into her, she then nodded at Nensho, "Of course" she answered.

"Good then" Nensho said with a smile, "Why don't you go to the next room and get cleaned up, i am sure you don't want to watch this" she said playfully while gesturing to the two moaning people.

Hinata sighed while she nodded, "Yeah" she agreed before she turned and walked out.

Nensho then looked at Emi "You are next Emi" she commanded, Emi nodded slowly.

Aimi couldn't believe, Naruto was the biggest she ever had, she couldn't help herself as she pounded her core onto him, he could easily reach her 'g spot' and even hit past it if she wanted him to, she moaned louder as she felt her release raise as he hit her in her 'g spot' constantly with each time she would thrust down on him.

Naruto didn't know what was going on, his mind was blank, all he knew was that his climax was right 'there' but it was as if it was dancing in front of the finish line, Aimi wasn't as tight as hinata was, or even hotter, she just was riding him with more skillfully, she would put him at an angle and start going down on him, sometimes these angles would make her tighter.

Aimi moaned, her climax was at the edge.

Naruto groaned as he found a way to thrust up with his waist, if he clenched one side of his butt cheeks, that waist side would thrust up, he quickly started doing this.

Clench right.

Clench left.

Clench left.

Clench Right.

Aimi screamed in bliss as she felt his member move up and down in her while she rode him, "OHAAHOAA" she moaned as she hit her climax full force.

Naruto groaned in pleasure, her inner walls had all of a sudden clenched around him while a new wave of heat grew in her core, the only thing Naruto could think right now as his hips jerked aggressively, he couldn't cum!

Aimi smiled as her climax went down, she quickly got of him, she smiled wider once she saw his extremely wet cock, she liked that his cock was shining with her fluids, she then turned to the others and walled with a slight limp to stand next to her sister.

Nensho looked at Emi, "Alright Emi, it's time" She said.

Emi nodded, she looked at Naruto, she gulped, she wasn't sure, she wasn't extremely strong willed, she was not Hinata, plain and simply, that is why this is so hard for her, she didn't think she was ready for Naruto, Aimi and Hinata took him as if he didn't have a monster in between his legs!

Nensho seeing her hesitation quickly said, "Emi it's now or never".

Emi looked at Nensho, her blush covered her whole face, she just wasn't sure if she could.

To their surprise, Noa walked to Naruto, all eyes snapped to the girl as she lifted her dress and took it off revealing her petite body.

Emi looked at the ground.

Nensho shook her head, it seemed she would make Emi go when it came to her again.

Noa than straddled Naruto who was looking at her with furrowed eyebrows, she looked very young. "Hello Naruto kun" she said as she grabbed his member, her hand couldn't even wrap around it completely, she then lined it up with her small womanhood, "I am honored that you are taking my virginity, i hope i please you" she said as she lowered herself on him.

Naruto groaned into his gag, when his tip entered her, he knew he was in for a long ride, she was extremely tight, his member could barely go in as it is.

Noa squeaked in pain as she tried to force more of him in her core, when Naruto twitched, she lost her focus and slipped, his cock stabbed into her and broke through her barrier, she screamed in pain.

Naruto moaned in pleasure, he lifted his head to look down, he saw blood coming from her, and saw that only half of his cock was in her, he could see she pushed herself past her limit, he was obviously to big for her.

Noa bit her lip as she rose her lower half and went back down as far as she could before repeating the motion, she was ignoring her pain while she tried to mimic what she Aimi did.

Naruto groaned as she started to ride the half of his length that was inside her, she definitely was the tightest.

Noa moaned in pain and pleasure as she tried to go faster, she already realized he wasn't going any further into her, so she is making do with what she can get.

Nensho smiled, Noa wasn't going to last long, she looked at Owari, "Want to go next" she asked knowing Emi wasn't ready yet.

Said lady smiled, "Thought you would never ask."

* * *

**The conclusion will be next chapter, this chapter was getting to long for my taste honestly!**

**And to people who happen to read this despite my warnings, Why? i'd see if you'd make a note about the quality of my work, but no you complain about the idea of the Chuko series, Smh, i give you warnings at the beginning to tell you to turn back if you don't like THAT! lol**

**and thank you to people for the idea's, you know who you are!**

**For those who wanted something with hanabi, i can do something with her in the Aftermath, maybe? **

**Until next time!**


	3. An

**Sorry to be a bearer of bad news, but to anyone who may have liked my fics or my style of writing.**

**I am no longer going to be a writer, there are many reasons of why i feel i should stop writing, I do not feel it as i did when i started, i have lost all drive to write. Also college is demoralizing. And when i do actually think i am going to work a fic down and finish it, i make a mistake and it's gone in a blink of an eye. **

**Maybe one day you will see a story from me. You will still however see my reviews or you can ask for my help with idea's for your story. If you need help writing lemons, i am here. Much obliged and sorry.**


End file.
